


Family

by dragonsandbooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsandbooks/pseuds/dragonsandbooks
Summary: Keith finally found a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really shitty last week due to family issue so I wrote this.   
> It's really short and probably OOC, not to mention canonically incorrect, but hey, do I look like I care?

Everyone on the castleship thought Keith was an orphan. They thought that was the reason he lived in the shack after he dropped out of Garrison. Well, there was some truth in it, he really didn't have anyone to turn to, someone who would welcome him back. But he wasn't an orphan.

Keith ran away from home.

———

As a kid, Keith already lost count on how many times his parents fought. His mother's cry and angry scream were always in the back of his mind. His father's exasperated retort that he could hear from his bedroom. Keith felt small. A part of him — a big part of him — was convinced that he was the reason they fought a lot. That they lost the love they once had for each other.

So, a week before his 15th birthday, Keith ran away. And he never went back.

———

Sometimes, Keith thought of the family he once had. If you even called it that – it never felt like one for him. Maybe they were happy before, when Keith was still a baby, but even he himself doubted it.

Now, though – now Keith felt like he finally found a place to call home, a bunch of people he could proudly refer to as his family. Well, maybe he wouldn't say it out loud, at least not yet.

Yeah, they were in the middle of war against an Empire and its cruel Emperor. Yeah, they probably wouldn't make it out alive. And yeah, he knew it was exhausting, physically and mentally. But there were moments where he would spare a second to look at his teammates or the Princess or Coran and think "yeah, this is what happiness feels like."

And if that wasn't a good enough reason to stay alive and keep fighting, Keith didn't know what was.


End file.
